Chained
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Wildwing and Mallory wake up in a dark cell at Dr Pertorius's mercy. What kind of experiments does he have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Chained

Wildwing opened his eyes to find himself in a dark cell he would not be able to see anything if it weren't for the mask. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and feet. Testing the strength of the chains he found he was unable to move them very far from the wall. Looking around again he found that there were fairly long chains in the middle of the floor. "What are those for?" He wondered.

He was alone. _"Maybe that's a good thing. That mean no one else was captured but what about Mallory. Did she get away?"_ Suddenly the cell door opened and two silver humanoid drones dragged an unconscious Mallory in. _"I spoke too soon."_ He started to struggle against his chains seeing her condition. Her head was bleeding, blood dripped down the side of her face and she had a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise looked fine. What he was concerned about was the head wound. They dropped her harshly on the floor right in the middle of the dark steel room and chained her wrists to the floor. As soon as they had come then they were gone. _"Well now I know who those are for."_ He thought glaring at the chains binding Mallory.

"Mallory. Mallory wake up." She wasn't budging. He grew concerned and scanned her with the mask. Her heart was beating and there didn't seem to be anything broken, her head wound was superficial so she should be fine. "Mallory. Tell me your okay." He called again hoping that she would respond. Wildwing watched as her long eyelashes fluttered open. "Mallory."

Finally she answered. "Huh? Wildwing? Is that you? I can't see a thing." She said trying to shake off the fog.

"Can you see my eyes?" He asked, watching her as she searched the room for him. Finally her eyes connected with his and she nodded. "Okay yeah. Why are you over there?" She asked standing to her feet shakily.

"I'm chained to the wall like an animal." He said. Mallory gasped and started walking over to him. She was right in front of him but her chains did not let her hands go far enough to try and break him free of his. "I'm sorry I can't get my hands any closer." She struggled a minute but Wildwing could already see this. "It's fine. I'm just glade you okay. Do you know where the others are?"

"I think only you and I were captured." She backed away and sat on the ground. Wildwing sighed hearing this. "Well at least there is that." He grumbled.

"This is my fault." Mallory whispered. Hearing that Wildwing looked back at her surprised. "What? How?"

"I wasn't careful enough. They were able to pin me down because I didn't see that drone sneaking up on me. You came in to help me but ended up getting ambushed and captured too. I'm sorry Wildwing." She said quietly. Before he could correct her she kept going. "You should have just left me. Why didn't you? You knew the chances of getting me free were almost impossible. So why did you run in anyway?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"Because I feared what they would do to you." _"And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you Mallory. I had to try. It would have killed me to see you taken away. I wanted to be there for you to take the brunt of the abuse."_ He thought that part to himself. For a while now he had developed strong feelings for the red headed mallard. Mallory didn't know it but her captain was in love with her. "Don't think so much about it. We'll get out of here. I promise." Mallory looked up at his eyes and smiled. She believed him, he kept his promises. It was one of the things that made her love him. Both ducks were madly in love with each other and they didn't realize that they shared these feelings.

The cell door opened again flooding the room with light. Mallory brought her hand up to her eyes to cover them from the painful shock of light entering her unprepared pupil. Wildwing's mask protected his eyes from such this, adjusting for him, allowing him to have clear sight constantly. He watched as the drones came into the cell, Dr. Pertorius followed after holding a syringe. Mallory jumped to her feet and stood in front of Wildwing in the defensive position. The drones advanced on Mallory who wasn't backing down.

Wildwing's worry for her outweighed his worry for himself. "No Mallory! Stand down." Mallory turned to him stunned. "What!?" She still hadn't lowered her fists but she looked at him like he was mad. "You heard me. Stand down." She looked back at the drones, refusing to listen and let them hurt Wildwing.

"Oh don't worry this isn't for him." Pertorius laughed madly waving the syringe with pink liquid in it. Wildwing's eyes went wide hearing this. The drones attacked and Mallory started throwing them around the room, busting and breaking them open. She may have been small but she could hold her own in any fight. Pertorius panicked and called in more drones.

Eventually they overwhelmed Mallory and pinned her down. Wildwing struggled in vain, trying anything to break his chains to get to her. He had to protect her but it was no use.

Dr Pertorius approached Mallory going in between the drones to get to her. He was too close to her. "No. No! NO! WAIT! Do it to me instead!"

"NO!" She shouted from under the pile of drones holding her down. Pertorius looked at him like he was a fool. "Why would I do that? I need her."

"Look I don't know what your trying to do but I'm telling you I won't fight. I'll be the better subject. Your trying to get our DNA right? Why not go for someone stronger."

Pertorius smiled down at Mallory. "She looks pretty strong to me."

"Listen. Your making a-"

"Alright. Alright. I'll give this to you instead. Hehe. You are stronger and either way I will get what I want so why not." He walked over to Wildwing while Mallory screamed and shouted. Trying to get free. "Wildwing! No you bastard get back here!" She yelled but it was no good. Pertorius stabbed the needle into Wildwing's neck and injected the liquid. Wildwing didn't bother to fight, he didn't want to risk Pertorius giving it to Mallory. He just held his head up and watched Mallory while Pertorius finished injecting the liquid. _"I'm sorry Mallory. I could let him do it to you."_ He thought gazing at her beautiful face looking up at him, frightened of what would happen to him now. Pertorius removed the needle and walked out of the room.

"Now we pay the waiting game." He cackled madly.

"What did you do? Hey! What did you do to him?!" She shouted from the floor, one of the drones kicked her in the stomach hard, making Mallory gasp for air.

"Don't you touch her!" Wildwing yelled. The drones left soon after and closed the door. This time a small window slide open, just enough for them to be able to see now. She got up and made her way over to Wildwing. "Give me your neck." She said urgently.

"What?"

"Just shut up and do it. He leaned his head to the side for her and she climbed on him. She moved her beak threw his thick feathers on his neck using her tongue to find the injection point. Mallory's hands were pulled back away from his body by the taunt chains but it left her head free to work. Wildwing didn't understand what she was doing and froze under her. _"What I wouldn't have given for her to do this befo-"_ "Ouch! What are you doing?" He asked, feeling the hard suck on his neck. It hurt.

She didn't respond, only continued sucking at his neck. She pulled back and the spit pink liquid mixed with his red blood on the ground. Then went back to what she was doing. _"I get it. She is sucking out what he injected into me."_ Wildwing realized. Finally she was done and climbed off of him. Wildwing rolled his neck, it was sore now.

"Your going to have a major hickey there but at least it's out of your system." Mallory said wiping her mouth.

"Good thinking." He said. She smiled at him when the door opened again a drone came in carrying a bucket of water. It placed it close enough for Mallory to reach and then left. Mallory walked over to it smelling the water. "It looks and smells normal." She said, dipping her hands in it and looking back at Wildwing. He regarded it with distrust. "Don't drink it." He said. Mallory nodded. "Think it would be okay for me to wash this blood off of my face with it?" She looked back to him.

"Hum as long as it doesn't get into your system. Don't put it on you open cut."

Mallory followed his instructions and washed the blood from the side of her face, careful to avoid her head wound. Wildwing watched her feeling a strange sensation in his stomach, his body was beginning to feel hot and sensitive not to mention his eyes hurt. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling didn't work. Mallory noticed him squinting his eyes and shaking his head, like something was hurting him. "Wildwing are you okay?" She walked over to him to inspected him.

"I don't think so." He said breathing deeply. The smell of sweet strawberries became stronger the closer Mallory got. So strong that he could taste it on his tongue. "Mallory. Do you smell that? It smells like strawberries." She shook her head no, wondering what was going on with him. "Step back a bit." She did. "Further." She did some more. "Now slowly come closer." Walking very slowly to him, she stopped right in front of him. "I think my sense of smell has been heightened, like a lot." Raising an eyebrow she looked into his eye. Wildwing had never realized that she naturally smelled of strawberries.

"What else do you feel?"

"My eyes hurt. My skin feels too hot like I have a fever. So far that's it." He looked at her face. Taking in her features. She was so beautiful. His eyes traced the elegant lines of her neck down to her busty chest and tight waist, following the curves of her hips and sexy legs. He swallowed down the drool that was beginning to build in his mouth. For some reason an image of Mallory withering under him flashed through his mind. _"What the heck is wrong with me?"_ He thought. _"I'm acting like an animal in heat."_ He shook his head again.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

A couple of hours later Pertorius decided to pay them another visit. "Well how is my patent doing?" He came in smiling thinking there would be a big difference but when he saw Wildwing glaring at him from on the wall he froze. "What?!" Rushing over he went to inspect him only to be kicked hard in the side by Mallory. She started beating him but was pulled off by the drones and thrown harshly to the floor. They hit and kicked at her while Wildwing yelled at them to stop, pulled at the chains and growling.

Pertorius walked up to him with a bloody nose and slowly bruising face. "Well at least your somewhat reacting. Let's see what's going on here." He pulled Wildwing's mask off harshly and put a flashlight in his eyes, checking them both. "Tell them to stop hurting her!" Wildwing demanded.

"She's lucky I need her alive or else she would be dead right now. She's even more important to the experiment then you are. Once you've filled your purpose I won't need you but her... I will be keeping. STOP HITTING HER!" He ordered the drones who backed off. She kicked one in the face, making the others jump on her again and hold her down. "At least until she has also fulfilled her purpose.

"What do you want with her?" Wildwing asked, worried for Mallory and what this sicko wanted with her.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He searched Wildwing's neck and found the hickey. "So that's what happened." He glared at Mallory. "Tighten her chains! I don't want her to be able to reach him." The drones did as told. Mallory could only move a few feet around in a circle now. She couldn't get to Wildwing anymore. Wildwing felt another needle enter his skin. He glared at Pertorius. "You bastard. What are you going to do with Mallory once she has fulfilled her purpose?" Pertorius finished injecting Wildwing again.

"Probably kill her." Wildwing jerked forward in an attempt to attack the bald scientist. Pertorius jumped back from Wildwing not wanting to get attacked. He could see the red beginning to rim Wildwing's eyes as he looked at Pertorius, enraged. "The serum is working quicker since there is already some in your system. Excellent." Pertorius turned from Wildwing now to look at Mallory. "Drones. Take her armor off." Wildwing roared at hearing this, the sound was actually frightening. Who knew a duck could roar. Mallory struggled and fought the drones but they striped her down to her only her black underway and placed her back in her chains. Wildwing continued to struggle and made threats at Pertorius. The doctor just smiled and walked out. Completely forgetting that he left Wildwing's mask on the floor. The drones followed him out taking Mallory's clothes with them and slamming the door shut behind them. Wildwing listened to the heavy locks click into place. Mallory sat up and looked over at Wildwing.

"You okay?" She hugged herself.

"I should be asking you that." He growled. Not meaning to sound angry but unable to help himself, however she understood it wasn't directed at her.

"I'm okay. Nothing really hurt besides my pride." She joked but Wildwing didn't find anything about this funny. He was worried about what would happen to her. Mallory squinted her eyes and started crawling toward him, staring directly into his eyes. Seeing her do this made his body feel suddenly very hot, he took in her sexy body, staring at her curves and dips. The scent of strawberries started to come back to him now that she was crawling to him. It was becoming so strong he could taste it on his tongue again. Now he knew it was her. She smelled like strawberries and he could taste her. She got as close as she could get and Wildwing leaned forward to get closer to her. He opened his mouth breathing in the air so that it rushed over his tongue. The slight salty taste of her sweat touched his tongue, but it was not enough to over power the strawberries. He growled.

Mallory shrank back from him hearing this his growl. "Wildwing what's wrong with your eyes?" She asked. That caught his attention. "What do you mean?"

"Their very red. The white part is very red. Like... completely." He watched her face, seeing that she looked a little frightened. "What are you feeling now?" She asked, wanting to know where his mind was.

"Aggressive." He said not hiding his blatant stare.

"Towards me?"

"Yes."

"If you get lose... Are you going to hurt me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He didn't actually know but he was feeling very strange. Very out of control. He couldn't predict what he would do if he got lose. Right now more then anything... he hoped that he didn't.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Later in the night Mallory had drifted to sleep, facing her back away from Wildwing, who watched her every second. His gaze continued to trace her curves as drool dripped from the side of his mouth. His eyes were large and crazed looking but it had gotten so dark that if Mallory were awake, she wouldn't be able to see his face. He on the other hand could see just fine thanks to whatever Pertorius gave him.

It was night out and the moon's light had been sporadic at best with the clouds covering and uncovering it at random intervals. It was strange.

Mallory shifted and groaned, as she woke up. Wildwing growled at her, making Mallory jump up to her hands and knees searching the room for Wildwing. "Wildwing? Where are you? I can't see a thing." He didn't answer at first, only grunted. Finally after a moment he answered in a husky voice. "I can."

Some sort of clicking noise could be heard coming from behind the wall that Wildwing was chained to. What was that? Nervously Mallory looked to were the noise was coming from but everything was to dark to make anything out, she could only just barely see Wildwing's dark silhouette still chained up some what to her relief. "What the hell we had a window for a bit, where the heck is the moon!" Just as she said that the moon came into view, the cloud over revealing it and shining some light into the cell. Mallory looked to Wildwing to see his red eyes staring at her. He definitely wasn't himself. Then a chain hold one arm just unlocked. He yanked his arm forward and reached for her, growling.

Mallory moved as far back from him as her chains would let her. She was scared. More sounds come from the other side, clicking and Mallory knew they were letting him lose on her. "Wildwing please. You have to control it!" Both his legs came free and he moved that much closer to her. "Please Wildwing! Snap out of it!" The final lock on his chains came free and he bolted across the room at her. Mallory screamed and jumped out of his way. He turned to her again and this time walked to her slowly. Mallory pulled and yanked at her chain, trying everything to get away. He moved towards her slowly acting almost drunk.

The moon chose that moment to disappear from the sky again, blocked by cloud cover and Wildwing's form disappear in the surrounding darkness. _"He's acting like a zombie! OH god! He's a zombie! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"_ Mallory's struggles with her chain became violent, they bite into her wrists, drawing blood. "Please Wildwing don't do this!" She begged. The chains wouldn't give, even her blood covering them couldn't get them slippery enough for her to get loose. She slumped forward, thinking that this was it, when she felt warm liquid hit her leg and hot breath fan across her face. She whimpered knowing he was right in front of her.

The clouds moved off the moon again. Mallory watched with large eyes as Wildwing's red eyes and face was revealed out of the darkness to be right in front of her. His was staring unblinkingly at her. She didn't move afraid to set him off as he stared and drooled over her. He looked like he had rabies. A slight whimper escaped her throat and he attacked. Mallory defended her face, keeping his head back from her as he jumped on top of her.

"WILDWING NO!"

Even with her hands holding his head back, he was still getting it closer to her neck. Mallory fought and begged Wildwing to snap out of it. Eventually he mouth reached her neck he opened it and slide his tongue out, delving it into the feathers on her neck and touching the skin. His hands grabbed at her leaving scratches in her struggles to get away. Mallory cried out in her mind _"His going to rip my throat out!"_ But his tongue just slide over her neck went back into his mouth. "Strawberries." He rumbled and Mallory opened her eyes in confusion.

"What?"

He didn't answer instead his hand went down her body and ripped her panties off of her. "Mine." Grabbing the front of her bra he ripped it clean off of her body too. Mallory gasped under him, understanding now that he wasn't going to eat her. He was going to take her body! "Wildwing wait!" He torn his clothes and armor from his body, giving Mallory the chance she needed to crawl away. But he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back under him. She yelled out. As he put her legs over his shoulders. "Wildwing stop. This isn't you!" He didn't wait, he entered her fast and didn't give her time to adjust. Mallory cried out under him. He took her hard a viciously. Leaving scratches in her thighs as he held her in place. Mallory gasped and withered under him. Feeling him moving in her was starting to build up pleasure. She gasped and moaned. Wildwing was relentless as he pounded into her.

"Mallory." He grunted out. Trying to form words. "Forgive me." He dropped her legs off of her shoulders and pushed them open on the floor, continuing his thrusts. Mallory felt her end approaching fast in this position. Wildwing was coming back to himself a little but was unable to stop himself from taking her. Seeing this Mallory wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Faster." She said. He froze for a second but then started picking up speed. She moaned his name as he buried his body deep into hers. Finally they both fell into oblivion together and Wildwing was back to himself completely now. "Mallory what have I done to you..." He said more to himself then her as he hugged to her him. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, realizing that he thought the worst of himself right now, but he was wrong."It's okay. I gave in. I asked you to go faster."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted you." Mallory was telling the truth she did want him, but not like this. However she refused to let Pertorius make Wildwing think that he had taken Mallory against her will. That's way she submitted. Pertorius wasn't going to win. "I've wanted you for a long time Wildwing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've wanted you too. Just not like this." He panted.

"I actually thought you were going to eat me." She said laughing at herself a little. He looked at her oddly. "Why did you think that?"

"Too many zombie movies with Nosedive." She clung to his neck and looked at her and his clothes on the ground. "Our clothes are ruined." He looked over at his ripped up clothes on the floor. "Yep they are... Well mine are. Yours are with Pertorius." He carried Mallory over to a wall and sat down cross legged with Mallory in his lap, using the wall as something to lean against. She curled herself up to him as much as possible. Seeking comfort in his warmth but at the same time feeling awkward.

"Let me see your eyes." She said wanting to break the silence and stared up at him. He looked down and her, wondering how scared she must have been for her to look and act the way she did when she was struggling with her chains. Yeah he remembered everything that happened. He just wasn't in control of himself but he gained some of it back mid way through sex with her. "Some of the red is gone... it's still there but it's definitely less now."

"That means I might have another episode." He watched her face, waiting for her reaction to that.

"Well at least we know what to do now." She said smirking. He laughed a little at her. She was so strong and so beautiful when she smiled. It was clear that she was trying to make the best of their situation, she didn't want him to feel guilty in anyway and for that he was extremely grateful. Suddenly her smile dropped as she looked around them. He tighten his arms around her protectively, wondering what had spooked her. "What is it Mallory?" She looked back at him, with a grossed out look on her face. "Do you think he was watching us?" She whispered to him. Wildwing's body went ram rode straight at that. He hadn't thought about it but now that he did he was disgusted to acknowledge that most likely the bald bastard had been, after all observation is an essential part of science. Tightening his hold on Mallory, he searched the room. _"There! The mask is still here!"_ "One second. I need you to get up." She did and he grabbed the mask off the ground and placing it on his face. It glowed gold and the glowing red eyes of the mask became visible. Scanning the room he found a camera well hidden in the corner. "Son of a bitch." He growled.

"What?" Mallory watched him to see what he would do. When he punched a corner of the wall several times she realized that Pertorius had in fact been watching them. She felt violated at the thought. Wildwing walked back over to her, now that he was finished breaking the camera. "They'll most likely come to figure out what happened with it. When that happens we make our move." Mallory nodded more then ready to get out of this place and beat Pertorius into a pulp. "When I get my chance I'm going to beat him senseless." She growled.

They waited for what seemed like hours. Getting impatient Mallory paced the room angry that it was taking so long. Wildwing just sat and waited in a corner of the room. He watched her pacing unable to stop his eyes from wandering her naked body. Seeing her pacing, he felt the urge hit him again. His eyes started hurting and his senses were heightened. "Oh no." He said getting her attention. She looked over at him confused.

"What?" She finally stopped pacing.

"It's happening again." She looked at him wide eyed. It had only been an hour.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He snapped, getting aggressive again. Mallory put her hands up and took a step back. "Okay, okay."

"Don't do that!" He was getting more agitated quickly. "Don't step away from me! Come towards me!" Mallory did as she was told and walked over to him.

"Wildwing what if they come in now? You have to fight it."

"I can't. I'm lo... Argh!" He growled angry that he was losing control so quickly. He stood up abruptly and Mallory unconsciously took a step back. Wrong move. He grabbed her harshly a slammed her front against the wall. Mallory grunted when she hit. He leaned over her back and pulled her hips back into him, bending her over so that her hands were flat against the wall. "Wildwing. Try to fight-" Wildwing pushed into her and took her against the wall. Once he was done, he came back to himself. Both were left gasping and catching their breaths.

"At least we didn't have an audience this time." Mallory said. Wildwing just nodded and got off of her back.

An hour Wildwing had another episode and had to take her again. This time on her knees with him caging in her smaller frame under him. Mallory's body bounced hard into his arms that he used to cage her in with as he thrust forward. Once they were done again. Mallory was thoroughly sore. "Okay you have to try and hold it off for a while. I need a break." Mallory gasped. Each session got longer and longer. He groaned. "I'll try." Too tired to do anything.

Finally after an hour of waiting he didn't ave another episode. So they got a break, both too exhausted to fight off sleep, they curled up on the floor with Wildwing spooning Mallory's smaller body close to him throughout the night. When they woke up the sun was coming in through their small window but nothing had changed. The camera still hadn't been fixed! They didn't risk coming it with Wildwing loose it seemed. "What is up with the lame maintenance here?" Mallory growled, looking at her wrists. Now that the sun was up she could see that the cuffs had cut them up pretty bad. "Oh crap."

Wildwings hands gently took her wrist and lifted it for him to see. He hissed seeing them. "We need to take care of that." She sighed and leaned up, still tired but not wanting to sleep too long when an enemy was so close by.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her stinging wrists.

"Judging by the shadows on those bars, I'd say 9am." He sat up behind her getting into a cross legged position and pulling Mallory into his lap. Mallory let him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder while he tightened his arms around her protectively. She was surprised in a way that Wildwing was so... cuddly. He certainly didn't give the impression. Most of the time he was very stoic. It was only when he wasn't wearing the mask that he relaxed at little more. "Where are the others?" She mumbled, a little annoyed that they haven't been rescued yet.

"Hopefully safe and not in the same situation." He looked down at her. "I think it's going to start again." He said resting his head on top of hers. She nodded. Turning in his lap, she wiggled around a minute, making him loosen his arms so she could get up like he thought she wanted to. He didn't blame her. She was probably uncomfortable receiving affection from the male that was being forced to take her over and over. His chances of every being with her now were ruined thanks to Pertorius and his drones. Wildwing clenched his fists in anger thinking Mallory would want nothing to do with him now. _"When I get out of here. I might actually kill him."_ His eyes were clenched shut and he was grinding his teeth together hard.

Mallory looked at his face and saw how angered he looked. This wasn't like when he lost control, this was him thinking about something that was making him upset. Feeling him slowly release her, Mallory had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. _"He thinks I'm going to never look at him the same way again. Stupid."_ She got up and put her hands on his shoulders, then turned around and sat in his lap so that she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Wildwing's eyes shoot open in surprise, he looked to Mallory confused but saw her smiling up at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you hate me?"

"Never. I could never hate you." She leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes were large but when he realized that she wasn't angry at him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her again. Kissing with all he was worth. Mallory slide one hand down between their bodies and grabbed his length. Wildwing gasped. "Mallory?"

"Shhh. You feel it happening again then let's see what happens if we can head it off at the pass." She said in a seductive voice right in his ear. Lifting herself up and slide down onto him making Wildwing gasp. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Mallory kissed his neck and moved her hips in his lap. His hands went to her hips and helped her move over him. Once they finished, both were left gasping and moaning each others names. Mallory leaned back and let her head fall back, while Wildwing held her up by her waist, not allowing her to fall all the way back. He watched her perfect breasts bounce as she gasped for air. That was a mistake cause he was ready to go again. After another love session of doing the cowgirl, reverse cowgirl and then standing, she collapsed on his chest. Both were covered in sweat. "We are going to stink when we get outta here." Mallory mumbled and Wildwing laughed. "Yeah probably."

"Did it work?" She asked getting off of him and rolling onto his side.

He nodded. "Yeah it actually did. This can only mean that this was the purpose of the serum. Question is... why?"

"Cause he's a sick old pervert who doesn't get any action cause he's bald and ugly." She growled. Both laid there thinking about what she had just said in her moment of anger. Wildwing started laughing which in turn made Mallory start laughing. After they calmed down they both left to their own thoughts. Mallory absentmindedly played with the feathers on his chest while he caressed her side. "Wildwing? What are we going to do after this?" He looked down at her, wanting to see her face. His mind had been on the same thing. "What would you like to do?" He asked, feeling he should give her the choice without feeling like she was being pressured into something.

"I asked first." She teased, still playing with the feathers on his chest. _"Oh right this is Mallory we're talking about here. She doesn't get pressured into anything she doesn't want to do."_

"Hum. If that's the way you want to play it." He was going to lay his cards on the table. She deserved that. "I would like us to be a couple. A serious one." Mallory looked up at him with a very stoic face. He waited to see if she would reject him but then she smiled. "I want that too." He was beyond relieved to hear that. Sighing he nuzzled her head, happy that she agreed. Now if only they weren't prisoners. Just as the thought entered his mind, the door was unlocked. Wildwind and Mallory were standing in the defensive positions faster then the door could open. Stepping in front of Mallory, he was ready to protect his female from Pertorius and the drones when a grey one eyed duck appeared from behind the door.

"We found yo- Oh wow! Your both naked." Duke covered his eyes. Mallory and pressed herself to Wildwing's back to hide her naked body. "Uh I'll be right back. I'm gonna ask Tanya to grab the spare set of clothes. Mal Mal, I see Wildwing's armor but where is yours?"

"Pertorius took it." Came her muffled replay from behind Wildwing. "I don't know where it is."

"Okay I'll find it. Don't go anywhere."

"Like we could." Mallory mumbled annoyed. Wildwing couldn't help but agree as he covered his junk with his hands. An annoyed look on his face. Duke came back moments later carrying their clothes. Wildwing had a new set to put under his armor and Mallory's was the armor and clothing that was originally taken from her. Once dressed they joined the others. The drones were all destroyed in what was clearly a big fight but Pertorius was no where to be found. "Where is that slime ball Duke! Where's Pertorius!" Wildwing wanted to teach Pertorius a lesson that he would never forget.

Duke rubbed the back of his neck and cringed. "He got away Wing. We were overwhelmed by his drones and couldn't get to him." Wildwing ground his teeth almost giving himself a headache. Mallory clenched her fists but otherwise remain stoic. Looking over at Wildwing she saw his jaw flexing, he could lose control soon if he didn't calm down. She placed her hand in his, pulling him out of his anger. He looked at her and she smiled up at him. "We'll get him."

The others watched the exchange curiously except for Duke. With how he had found them and the smell in the room, he knew what happened. That activity has a very distinct smell. Wildwing sighed and nodded. "Alright well track him down later. For now... let's just go home." He sounded tired to everyone. Without so much as glancing back they left the place they had been held prisoners and went home.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

One day of being back and Wildwing had another episode. Nosedive and Tanya were the ones to come across him like this. He was standing in the hall when it hit him, he stood frozen to his spot trying to control what was happening but it wasn't working. His eyes went red and he turned back to the way he came. He had one thing on his mind. Mallory.

Nosedive and Tanya turned the corner just to see Wildwing walking towards the infirmary. "Yo Bro! Where you going?" He didn't answer. They both looked at each other confused and approached him wondering what was wrong. When they got in front of him they jumped back a little frightened by the way he looked. "He's gone all zombie love machine again!" Nosedive cried. Tanya tried talking Wildwing down. "Wildwing... Mallory needs to rest... you've got to-" She didn't get the chance to finish since he rushed both of them and knocked them to the ground. While they laid sprawled, trying to collect themselves he dashed down to hall to the infirmary.

Tanya seeing him go knew Mallory was in trouble. "Duke! Come in! Wildwing is after Mallory again! Is there any chance you can lock down the infirmary!"

"Yeah I'm here with Mal. We're already locke-" Duke was cut off but the sound of metal being busted in. "TANYA HE'S BREAKING DOWN THE METAL DOOR!" Duke yelled surprised. Tanya could hear Mallory in the background telling Duke leave through an air duct. "No way sweetheart."

"Duke he'll hurt you! Might even kill you! He's not in control of himself right now. Please don't make him hurt his own teammate! It'll kill him. He's already suffered enough."

"What about you? Haven't you suffered enough?"

"I'll be fine. He won't hurt me. Trust me, what he does to me doesn't hurt." Duke was silent over the line as Tanya and Nosedive listened. After running some tests on him, they found that Wildwing's body became super strong when this stuff was active, twice as strong as Grin. That was saying something. The chances of them stopping him were slim to none. Tanya interrupted Duke's and Mallory's conversation. "She's right Duke. Get outta there!" She was worried for her male. Duke and her had become involved not long after being on Earth and she frankly didn't want him to die. It was silent for a moment then Duke's voice came over the com sounding a little frustrated and defeated. "Alright."

They could still hear the door breaking over the com but it was getting further away. A clear sign that Duke had fled. "This isn't right." He mumbled to them, while he crawled through the vents. "We know Duke." Said Tanya, feeling like a bad friend that she had convinced Duke to leave Mallory at the crazed Wildwing's mercy.

…..

Mallory watched Duke disappear into the air duct. Glad that he had left. She watched from the medicom bed as the door was ripped apart piece by piece. Wildwing finally ripped the last bit away that blocked his entrance. Stepping through he sniffed around the room, smelling that another male had been there around his female but the male was gone now. Good thing too. Wildwing could have attacked and maimed Duke without thought, just for being near Mallory. Mallory watched him cautiously, trying not to make any sudden movements.

His eyes scanned the room until they landed on her and didn't move. Mallory's heart rate increased as he moved towards her. He was frightening like this but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Instead she laid back and spread her legs for him. He rumbled his approval and took his female. Once it was done Wildwing was back to normal and sat beside her on the bed. "Maybe they should lock me up when I get like this." He mumbled. Mallory raised an eyebrow at that. "It wouldn't work. We don't have anything strong enough to hold you." She pointed to the metal door that was meant to protect occupants in this room from outside attack. It was the strongest metal that they had and Wildwing had torn it to pieces with his bare hands.

Tanya came back down once Mallory told her that he was back to normal. She ran some tests on Wildwing and found that the serum left his body every time he had an episode. Meaning that it would run it's course and he would return to normal.

After that every time he had an episode everyone just got out of his way and Mallory either went to her room or his and waited for him. She would call him over the com and tell him where she was. Wildwing would always come running seconds later. It went on like this for a week. Tanya feared for Mallory and gave her a form of birth control so that she wouldn't get pregnant from this. Mallory was grateful, it was something that she had been worried about. Not that she didn't want to have kids some day... just not yet. She also had no doubt that Wildwing would make an excellent father. It wasn't something that they had talked about yet but perhaps they should...

…..

A month later; found Wildwing completely back to normal. His and Mallory's relationship had progressed quickly thanks to what happened and they were very happy with each other. They had liked each other for a long time and everyone knew it, so it was nice to see them finally together, even if the way it happened wasn't the best.

Their search for Pertorius had proven unsuccessful. Wherever he was, he did not want to be found. Probably because he was terrified of what the ducks would do to him if they found him.

Everyone was out on the ice messing around before practice except for Mallory. She was missing for some reason. Worried for his girlfriend, Wildwing called her on his com. "Mallory come in. Where are you?... Mallory come in." She didn't respond. He checked where her com was and found it still down in the base. She was still in her room. "Guys I'll be right back. Mallory's not responding to her com calls."

"Want me to go with ya?" Tanya asked concerned for her friend. Wildwing nodded and they made their way down, making conversation as they went. When they got to Mallory's room they were stunned to find her unconscious on the floor. "MALLORY!" They both yelled at the same time. Tanya checked her vitals and found them to be fine. "She must have fainted! Wildwing let's bring her to the infirmary." Wildwing picked Mallory up off the floor and followed Tanya. Once there she took some blood and ran some tests. Wildwing canceled practice and sat beside Mallory, caressing her face. Once the tests were done Tanya found a shocking discovery.

"Oh Wildwing. I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Just tell me Tanya." He was on edge as it was he didn't need her stalling.

"Ma-Mallory's pre-pregnant." He was stared at her not sure how to take the news.

"But the birth control you gave her.."

"Didn't work." She interrupted him. "Whatever that serum was it stopped the birth control from being effective. Pertorius wanted you to get Mallory pregnant!"

"What!? Why?!"

"I don't know for sure. He must want-"

"The child." Wildwing interrupted her. "He wants Mallory's and mine's child... but why? That's why he said once I've fulfilled my purpose I would no longer be useful and why he said that he would need to keep Mallory with him for longer."

Tanya gasped hearing this. "That monster!"

"Why would he want our child though?" Wildwing asked himself. Mallory had been awake this whole time. Listening to what was happening. She was pregnant and Pertorius wanted her child. "You know Pertorius was originally going to give Mallory the injection but I convinced him to give it to me instead... I was so afraid of what it would do to her. I just couldn't let anything happen to her. I was in love with her even then... I thought I was protecting her by convincing him to give me the injection." Wildwing had his head down, shaking it back and forth. Mentally berating himself.

"You were Wildiwng." Mallory said from her spot lying down. Both Tanya and Wildwing jumped at hearing her speak. "Mallory-" Wildwing started to speak but Mallory cut him off. "You were protecting me. It wouldn't have mattered who he gave that injection to. If he had given it to me, it wouldn't have changed the outcome. I would have been the one to take you and we'd still be sitting right here." She sat up slowly. "I love you even more for what you tried to do for me Wildwing. I couldn't ask for a better man then you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What's done is done. I'm pregnant with your child. I want to know if you want to raise it with me?"

He looked at her, searching her face for any uncertainty but found none. He actually smiled and nodded his head. "Yes of course. I wanted to have children with you. Just wasn't planning on it happening this soon... but your right it's done and I'm in this for the long run." He placed his hands both sides of her face and brought her beak to his in a sweet kiss. "Are you upset at all?" He asked. She laughed. "No. For some reason. I'm not." She kissed him back.

Tanya watched in amazement as the happy couple embrace with the news of the baby on the way. She didn't think she could have swept that stuff under the rug the way they did and move forward. Shaking her head she smiled and marveled at the two ducks strength and resilience. "We'll looks like we're going to ha-have a new mighty duck, ah I mean duckling. Hehehe."

"When should we tell the others?" Mallory asked, Wildwing who was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"How about now!" Nosedive yelled from the doorway. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Duke laughed and shook his head while Grin walked up to them. "Congratulations. You have both been blessed with the gift of new life." He bowed to them.

Wildwing and Mallory thanked him and the others for their congratulations.

Once all was settled Wildwing started to make plans, Mallory was going to be in delicate condition now so they would need to find a replacement on the ice. He looked over at Mallory who was smiling and talking with Tanya. He watched her beautiful face as she laughed at something Tanya said. _"Mallory's not going to take not playing hockey well."_ He thought. _"Not to mention she can't fight anymore. Oh man she is going to be pissed at me when I restrict her activities."_ He was not looking forward to that conversation.

….

The next day she figured this out for herself when Drake One went off. Everyone rushed in with their battle gear on. Ready to fight. "It's a break in!" Said Nosedive. "Alright let's rock duc- Wow! Your not going anywhere." Wildwing saw Mallory ready to head to the Migrator and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?"

"Mallory! Your pregnant with my child! Your not going into any fights until you've had my duckling." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah Mal. That's my niece or nephew that your carrying." Nosedive nodded with his brother, both of them standing in her way.

"But what am I supposed to do?!"

"Stay here and be safe." Wildwing stared at her with a no bullshit expression on his face.

"I could still go with and stay in the Migrator in case you need support."

" discussion is over. Your staying here Mallory. That's an order." Wildwing was having none of it. Mallory breathed in and deflated herself out of military habit. "Fine." She looked away from him clearly annoyed. Wildwing nodded, glad that she wasn't arguing. "To the Migrator." He ordered and everyone followed after him.

Tanya stopped next to Mallory and put her hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be o-okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You better hurry. Their going to need you." She grumbled. Tanya nodded and ran to catch up with what others.

This was only the beginning for poor Mallory. Wildwing didn't let her play in games anymore either. They hired a replacement for the time being. The guy was a nice human name Ed. Mallory would watch the games from downstairs, cheering her team on. One time Nosedive got hurt out on the ice and the ref didn't call it. Mallory was marching up to the rink and going through the locker rooms to give that ref a piece of her mind but Phil had caught her before she could get out there. He was almost panicked to get her back downstairs. After a lot of arguing on Mallory's part and a lot of begging on Phil's. Mallory finally went back downstairs to watch the rest of the game. Poor Phil went back out there, sweating bullets. Knowing that if Wildwing had caught Mallory up there, he would have Phil ass. Even though Phil was the manager, Wildwing was in charge.

….

Dragaunus had been making a lot of trouble lately. Every time the ducks rushed out there, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon wouldn't even bother fighting. They'd just wait until they arrived and then disappear. It was strange. The ducks were frustrated and Wildwing had been on edge because of it.

Mallory thought he was over protective before but now when she went out in public she had to at least have three team members with her. She didn't argue. It helped him feel better and gave him some peace of mind then she would do it. Besides she didn't mind the company, since she couldn't play games or fight she felt like she wasn't seeing them enough anyway.

It was late one night that Drake One's alarm went off again. Everyone rushed in including Mallory, only she wasn't in her battle gear knowing that Wildwing wouldn't let her go. There was some sort of big energy signal coming from outside of Anaheim. "To the Aerowing!" Everyone rushed off. Wildwing stopped and looked back at Mallory. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere." He didn't want to leave her alone right now but they needed to check this out. "I won't. I promise." Mallory said. He watched her for a moment longer before tearing his eyes away from her and dashing to the Aerowing. She would be safe here in the pond.

Outside of the pond, a man wearing a baseball cap watched as the Aerowing took off from the roof. "The ducky is on it's way. Over." The Chameleon changed into his original form walking up to the pond he changed into the form of the fat human manager that worked for the ducks. He walked in the front door, seeing that no one was there he signaled to the silver humanoid looking drones that worked for Pertorius to follow him in. A large group came out from the bushes and rushed into the pond. Once in the locker room, one of the robots began working on overriding the elevator to the sub levels. "Hurry up would ya! The other ducks will realize that they've been duped when they get there. We don't have long to get the pregnant ducky."

The silver drone finally managed to override the elevator's access code while the others installed the tractor beam that would stop any form of communication from leaving the pond. They made their way down into the sub levels not realizing that they set off the security system. Below them alarms blared. Mallory changed into combat mod and ran to the weapons locker. Grabbing puck launchers and all kinds of weapons. Getting to Drake One she took position by it. Ready for attack. Drake One's room had the most security in it. The moment someone who wasn't supposed to be here came in those doors they would get blasted. She called Wildwing on her com but her com wasn't getting through. Something was blocking her signal. "Damn."

Preparing herself for a hard fight, she dug into her spot, her gun aimed at the door. She could feel sweat gather on her brow form her worry, she was pregnant after all. The door opened and the defense system started firing. In came of flood of Pertorius's drones! Many were gunned down by the defense system but more kept coming. Mallory fired on them as well. It was going well until in came the red drones that belonged to Dragaunus started flooding in as well. These were harder to fight. "This was all a setup!" She cried out. Realizing that they had wanted to lure the other ducks away from the pond to get to her.

The drones soon destroyed the guns in the ceiling. Mallory made a run. Her goal... the infirmary which also served as a panic room. The door was rebuilt and made stronger after Wildwing destroyed it. "I have to get there!"

Once she was in, it wouldn't take long for the others to return and the drones would have a hard time getting in. She was almost out the door when a shot down silver drone grabbed her ankle. She fell to the floor as it squeezed it hard, cracking the bone. Mallory screamed out and pulled out her gun aiming at the menacing looking face of the silver drone. Firing three rounds into it's face, she blew the head clean off. It went limp and Mallory pulled her injured ankle from its steely grip.

Limping out of the room and she fired on anything that got close to her. She was almost there when the Chameleon came out of no where and made a grab for her in his larger form. Mallory used his momentum against him and threw him over her head into more approaching drones. Her ankle screamed at her for putting weight on it as she limped on. "Almost there!" She cheered to herself. "Feet don't fail me now!" Turning the corridor she stopped in horror to find Siege and a bunch of red drones blocking her path.

"Going somewhere duck."

Mallory brought her gun up and aimed it at Siege. She was going to shoot her way through but a silver hand grabbed her gun and crashed it. More came from behind her and grabbed her up. Mallory screamed and yelled. Trying to fight them off but it was no use. They hands clamped down on her painfully making her cry out.

"Well, well, we finally got you back." A voice came from the shadows. Dr. Pertorius walked out in his lab coat, grinning madly.

"YOU!" Mallory screamed fighting even harder. The robots tightened their hold to the point she felt like they would break something.

"BE DELICATE WITH HER! SHE IS PRECIOUS CARGO RIGHT NOW!" Pertorius yelled at his drones. They loosened their hold but didn't let her go. Mallory struggled on until she heard an explosion coming from Drake One's main chamber. Chameleon came around the corner acting like he was dusting his hands off. "It's done. The duckies computer is destroyed." Mallory gasped, they had blown up Drake One.

"Alright we have her now let's get out of here. Before those other ducks show up and ruin everything." Pertorius looked around nervously.

"Relax. By the time those losers realize what happened it will be too late." Siege lifted his wrist and activated the teleporter. Mallory's eyes went large. "NOOO!" They all disappeared in a flash of green light.

…..

When the others ducks arrived they were confused as to what happened at the sight of the signal. Nothing was there. Wraith and Dragaunus were standing there waiting in an open field next to some tall device and as soon as they saw them the used their teleporters to runaway. The strange device continued to send off the the signal that Drake One had read earlier. Landing the plane Tanya checked the device and found that it's only purpose was to send out a signal like this and that's was it. Nothing lethal or insidious. Everyone was confused but Wildwing was worried, something gnawed at his gut, telling him that this was wrong.

"Get back in the Aerowing!" He ordered everyone.

"Bro what's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I think they wanted to lead us away from the pond. Away from Mallory." Everyone jumped in and strapped on. Wildwing flew the Aerowing at top speeds trying to get back the the pond quickly. When they got back the alarms were going crazy but for some reason they hadn't received a signal. Running to Drake One they were stunned by the wreckage they found there.

Drake One was blown open. It was completely destroyed. The all too familiar silver and red drones littered the ground, shot to pieces. Mallory had put up a fight. Following the trail of wreckage it suddenly stopped in the hall leading to the infirmary. It was obvious that Mallory made a run for the safety that it's doors would provide.

"Mallory please be in there. Please be safe." Wildwing whispered to himself but getting there they found it's doors still open and no sign of forced entry. The ducks checked every vent and every room in the pond but there was no sign of Mallory. They had to assume she was taken. Tanya had tried her com but she couldn't get a signal out. They searched high and low and found the same tractor beam that Pertorius used the last time to jam their coms. After destroying it they tried to contact Mallory but it was no use. Her signal wasn't showing up anywhere.

Tanya worked tirelessly on Drake One and Wildwing was anything but patient. He was out every night looking for any sign of Mallory, Pertorius, and Dragaunus. They even drove out to his old lab to find it abandoned and empty. They asked for clues around the town, letting them know that Mallory had been taken by Pertorius for his experiments. The General that Mallory had made friends with after the event had taken this personally. He was pulling strings in the government to help the ducks find Mallory but only time would tell if he was able to help.

In a weeks time Tanya had Drake One up and running again. They used it and found Mallory's com in the warehouse district. Driving there, they ran in guns ready, only to find it completely empty and Mallory's com laying in the middle of the factory floor. Wildwing went to his knees and grabbed it. He was at a loss, he didn't know how to find her. The mother of his child and his child that was currently growing inside of her. At that moment he promised himself that he would do everything and anything to find her again. No matter what it takes.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

One year has passed.

She awoke again in her cryostasis chamber surrounded by the strange green liquid. Needles were inserted on her arms and she was breathing through a mask that was fitted to her mouth. On her wrists were chains to hold her in place. Opening her eyes she saw him again, just watching her. Pertorius, the bald doctor.

He always watched her. Did he always watch her this much? She couldn't remember. He kept her so drugged all of the time that she couldn't tell. She could barely remember the faces of her friends. She could barely remember **his** face, the father of her child. Every time she was put into one of these cryo chambers his image became blurrier and blurrier. She couldn't remember his name, she couldn't remember his face. She just knew that he was large white feathered drake that was a leader, but that's it. Though she knew that when they didn't have her in the cryo chambers for longer intervals of time she would get more of her memories back the longer she was out.

Looking over she saw her beautiful baby girl in a cryostasis chamber much like her own, only smaller. What was he doing to her and her baby? Her baby had beautiful red hair like her mother and brown eyes with white feathers like her father. She assumed his eyes where the same deep rich brown of her daughters because her own eyes were an emerald green. Mallory pulled at her chains in her chamber wanting out to hold her duckling. Pertorius stepped forward and pressed the button that would give her more drugs to help her sleep. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to see her baby!

Her eyes then became too heavy to hold open and she watched and the bald doctor placed his hands on her cryo chamber in a greedy manner. _"This man is insane."_ The image of the white drake flashed into her mind as she fell into darkness. _"Where are you?"_

… _.._

The continued hunt for Pertorius had proven unsuccessful again. Pertorius refused to show his bald head and Dragaunus was taunting and playing games with the ducks.

Walking into his room, Wildwing had a rare show of anger and threw his gloves across the room. He paced back and forth like a caged animal, wanting to tear into something but tearing up his room would do him no good and it certainly wasn't going to help their chances of finding Mallory. He knew that in the amount of time that she was gone, she would have had his child by now. The question was, did Pertorius kill her already? If he needed to keep the baby alive to study then no. It would need it's mother to care for it until it was no longer dependent. The duckling would at least need to be over one year old to not need it's mother's milk. After that they could improvise. Which means that if this was the case, they were running out of time.

He leaned against his wall and slide down to the floor, his armor scratching up the wall as he slid down it. Putting his head in his hands, he fought off the thoughts that Mallory could be dead. He had to save her but how?! He couldn't even find her!

…..

Mallory lay in her bed nuzzling her little Estelle. She chose this name because it is a celestial name for star and Estelle was Mallory's little star. Humming to her as she slept, she ran her fingers over the soft down feathers on her tiny forehead and over her little beak. The duckling chirped happily at her mother making Mallory smile. She chirped the most when Mallory sang to her, it took her some time but she realized that Estelle was trying to sing back. She had heard from her mother that when she was a duckling she would sing to her mother and father. Now she knew why her mother had such a hard time letting her go to the military. Mallory traced her daughters face with her finger. Estelle's cute little beeps and chirps always filled Mallory with joy. Sometimes he chirped so hard that her little body jumped in tune with it, it was the cutest thing.

Her door was suddenly unlocked and Mallory stood quickly. Taking her babe in her arms, holding her protectively to her as the bald doctor walked in with his silver drones following him. The large brown creature that he called the Slore came in after. It bocked and squealed as it went, sounding like a deep voiced chicken.

Mallory backed away from the drones surrounding her, they were going to try and take her to the tables again. The ones where they took too much blood and gave her strange injections. Then she had to go back in that cryo chamber to recover, luckily they didn't take blood from her baby but they planned to soon. She wasn't going to let that happen! However escape was proving to be almost impossible.

She watched wearily and Pertorius smiled at Mallory. "Come now Mallory there is no need to worry. I would never hurt you or your... little duck. We just need to take some blood from you. It's important. There is so much DNA in your blood. I need it to better understand what went wrong with..." He looked over at the Slore and then back at her. ".. My first experiment."

Mallory didn't budge and Pertorius sighed. "I hate it that you make me do this." He ordered his drones to grab her and the child. She struggled but in the end like always she was caught and Estelle was taken from her arms. Estelle started crying loudly feeling her mother's distress and the cold unfamiliar hands grab her away. Mallory was dragged out the door kicking and screaming for her duckling. The Slore back away not liking the noise and clearly uncomfortable with what was happening. Pertorius ignored Mallory's screams and follow the yelling all the way to the examination room.

…..

She woke up in the green liquid again. Looking around the room she found Estelle laying on her back crying her little eyes out. Pertorius ignored her as did the drones. She watched sadly as she could do nothing to confront her duckling. Slore stood off to the side unsure of what to do, he watched Estelle curiously. Mallory was worried when she saw him approach Estelle. He reached out his hand that wasn't a lobster claw and touched her little hand ever so gently. Estelle's cries slowly became whimpers as she grasp the large brown finger. She had just wanted some from of comfort, she didn't like the hard cold metal tables of the lab. Mallory didn't either. They usually meant some form of pain was coming.

Slore looked up at Mallory and she realized for the first time that he wasn't the stupid beast that Pertorius treated him like. Slore was as much a prisoner as she and Estelle were. Before she knew it the liquid was drained from her chamber and the drones opened it to unchain her and remove the needles in her skin and mask from her face. It was always an unpleasant feeling stepping out of this chamber. She felt nauseous and dizzy. Holding her arms, the drones walked her over to the metal table next to Estelle, placed her on them. Mallory called Estelle's name letting her know that she was there, stopping Estelle's whimpers completely but the duckling still called for her mothers embrace.

Strapping her down to the table the drones took more blood and gave Mallory another strange injection. She thought it was done until one drone walked to Estelle with a syringe as well. It was one used for taking blood.

"What are you doing?" She called but Pertorius just watched what was happening. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" She pulled at her straps trying anything to get free as the drone got closer to a screaming Estelle. "NO!"

It grabbed Estelle's little arm harshly placing the needle at her skin. Estelle screamed her lung off and Slore covered his ears. Upset with what was happening. "PLEASE DON'T! YOU HURTING HER!"

The drone didn't listen it was about to push the needle in when a large brown hand grabbed it's arm, pulling the drone away from Estelle. The drone struggled but Slore used his lobster claw to cut it in half.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLORE?!" Pertorius yelled. Enraged that Slore had disobeyed. Grabbing the riding crop that he kept with him, Pertorius start whipping Slore with it. "You stupid beast!"

Estelle cried more and Mallory yelled at Pertorius from the table.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOUR HURTING HIM! STOP!" Poor Slore only fell to his side and raised his hand to cover his face as he was whipped. He cried out whenever the crop hit his brown feathers. "PLEASE STOP!" Mallory called again.

Pertorius finally stopped too tired to hit Slore again. "Take her back to her room you stupid beast." He said sounding out of breath. The only sound in the room was Estelle's crying as Mallory was released from her straps, she grabbed Estelle and held her close to her chest. Slore stood on shaky feet and escorted Mallory out of the room. The small whip marks in his arms were bleeding, making blood stick to his brown feathers.

Once at her room Mallory invited Slore in. "Come in for a moment Slore. I want to care for you wounds." He looked at her and looked back down the hall unsure. "It's okay. He won't find out." Mallory had softened a bit since having Estelle, she was gentler now. Don't get her wrong she would still kick ass if need be but with her child always near by, she found that she pushed that part of herself down and calmed more.

Slore took a hesitant step into the room, his large frame almost unable to fit through the door. "Sit here." She motioned him to sit on one of the large white pillows in the room. He did as told and held out his arms to her. Mallory grabbed some water from the little sink she had in her bathroom and came back with a cloth. Dipping it in the water she cleaned Slore's whip marks.

"Thank you... For what you did for Estelle." She looked up at him trying to convey her appreciation. Slore just nodded. "It wa-was wrong." It managed in a deep voice surprising Mallory. "You can talk?" Slore just nodded.

"Slore I didn't realize that you were a prisoner here too." Slore just watched her cover his wounds with a paste to fight infection. "One day. We will both be free from here." He just watched her not agreeing or disagreeing. This was the only life he had known. Matter of fact he liked the castle, he just didn't like who was in it.

Once she was done Mallory picked up Estelle and held her in her lap. "Do you like babies Slore?" Slore looked at her unsure but then pointed to Estelle. "Yes she is a baby." He then nodded.

"Well let me introduce you to Estelle. Slore this is Estelle, Estelle this is Slore." Slore cocked his head at the duckling staring at him with big brown eyes. She suddenly smiled and clapped her chubby hands. Mallory laughed. "I think she likes you Slore."

Slore stared at the cute little duckling in wonder. "Hi." He said as he brought his finger up to Estelle again. She grasped it in her little hands and giggle. Slore smiled for the first time.

…..

Slore had visited Mallory often after that. Estelle enjoyed his company, giggling and laughing as she grabbed his finger. Mallory had even grown to trust him enough to let him hold her. When he did Estelle always played with his feathers and giggled. He would smile and say 'Coochy coochy coo', slowly in his deep rumbling voice, making both Mallory and Estelle laugh.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Another search and they had come up empty handed. They came back feeling particularly defeated after this run. Everyone was quiet, even Nosedive didn't have anything to stay, he was as solemn as everyone else. Everyone went their separate ways once they got back. Nosedive and Duke went to watch some TV while Grin went to meditate. Tanya said something about checking Drake One for clues again and Wildwing was left to his own devices but this was two hours ago. He tried working out to get his frustration out but that didn't work, he tried to watch some TV with his brother and Duke but that didn't help either. So here he was walking back to his room when Tanya came running down the corridor looking for him, her glasses sideways on her face. "Wildwing! Th-that General called. He said he might finally have some solid information about Mallory's location!" Wildwing's eye's went large. "Is he still on the phone?!"

Tanya nodded and Wildwing ran past her to Drake One. Once there Wildiwing went right down to business. "General. I heard you have good news."

"I do." Take a look at these photos taken by my man in the field." Tanya pulled up the files and opened the images of an old snow covered castle in the mountains. "This is in Bavaria. It was pure luck that we came across this."

More images where pulled up most pictures were far away but whoever his man in the field was, the guy was good. He was able to get inside the castle. Images of the silver drones guarded one hallway in particular. Another image was taken through a vent that was ground level. It was of Mallory, she was floating in a cryostasis chamber, wrists chained down and an breathing apparatus on her face. Her eyes were closed and her red hair floated up about her. Dr Pertorius stood in front of her cryo chamber, pressing his hands to the glass possessively.

Wildwing ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The next image would be burned into his mind forever. It was beautiful. Mallory lay in a white room on a white bed, draped in white silks. Her red hair, sprawled above her in curls, eyes closed so that her long eyelashes touched her cheeks and she curled her body around the most beautiful duckling he had ever laid eyes on. His duckling.

The duckling had it's mother's beautiful vibrant red hair but his white feathers. It's eyes were hidden behind long lashes and white lids. Mallory had one arm behind the duckling, holding it while she nuzzled it to her but her other hand was in between them. Her one finger was being grasped in a tiny white hand, the chubby little fingers wrapped around her slim digit. A beyond beautiful and loving image of mother and child sleeping contently together. It was almost as if it had been painted it was so perfect.

Wildwing felt fire in the pit of his stomach. _"Damn that Pertorius! I never got to see the birth of my child! My beautiful perfect child!"_ He concentrated on his breathing. The General was silent. He understood that Wildwing needed a moment. "General what are the coordinates." Wildwing voice was rough and deep. Once they were given the coordinates, the General sighed. "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go from here. Getting her back will have to be up to you."

"You've done plenty General."

"Just save her from that mad man."

"I will. No matter what it takes."

"Good luck to you soldiers." They hung up and Wildwing was giving out orders to the team. The misery that had clouded them before was now replaced with excitement. "Alright guys. Let's go get Mallory and my child back." Wildwing's voice rang with determination. The other duck nodded and followed him to the Aerowing. There was a chance that Pertorius would not be walking away from this. Not after what he has done.

…..

After she was pulled out of the cryo chamber she was taken back to her room and given food. Still a little drugged, she ate her food slowly with Estelle close by. Estelle laid on her back, watching Mallory eat with her big brown eyes. Reaching her little arms out to Mallory she called for her with little beeps. Hearing her Mallory stopped what she was doing and picked up her child. Holding her in her lap and started eating again but Estelle still wasn't happy. She started making little squeaks that turned into cries. Realizing what she wanted she picked her baby up and slipped her silk shoulder strap down to nurse her Estelle.

She was content after that but Mallory was anything but. She looked around the white covered room wanting nothing more then to be gone from this place. Her room looked like a modern/minimalist bird cage to her. It was a dome that was partially under ground, with large wooden beams that ran horizontally up it on all sides. The beams were too tight together to fit through. Only her arm could fit through an opening but that's it. Even Estelle wouldn't be able to fit through.

Before she had Estelle she would climb up the beams, using them like a ladder, to the top of the room and look out at what was going on with the ground above her. Even though she was under ground in this room the top five feet of the twenty foot deep room, was above ground. It was meant to give Pertorius the ability to observe without interfering. At the very top where the beams couldn't go was a circle of thick glass. It looked down directly over her bed. Pertorius would climb up to it to watch her from there every once in a while. She hated him watching her all of the time. He always watched her now. It was as if he was obsessed with her and her child. Always talking about them like they were be the key to his success.

Looking down at Estelle she saw that she was done feeding and pulled her shoulder strap back up to cover herself. Rocking her child back and forth she sang to her a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Mallory's voice carried the soft tune around the room, helping Estelle drift contently to sleep, snuggled into her mothers arms. Her fluffy little cheeks a puffed up as she snuggled her little beak down to her chest. Watching her child Mallory felt a warmth fill her. She couldn't have been more in love with a little creature. She would die for her baby, she wondered if Estelle's father felt the same way. From what she could remember, he would.

…..

Wildwing was racing the Aerowing to Bavaria at break neck speeds. The other ducks just strapped in and held on for dear life. "Bro! I understand you want to get to Mallory and your baby but we're never gonna make it there if we die!" Nosedive cried out holding on to the dash board in front of him.

Wildwing looking over at his team saw that they were terrified with the way he was flying. Well that was too bad. He needed to get to his family. They would understand one day. Ignoring his brother he pushed on.

When they got there they found that the castle was in a place where the Aerowing wouldn't be able to land without alerting Pertorius of their arrival. Landing far away was not an option since the Migrator would be too big to make it up the small mountain roads. Someone would have to stay in the plane and keep it on hover. They wanted to sneak in and take Mallory and the duckling out of the situation before they started a fight.

"Tanya stay here and keep the plane on hover. Be ready for when we bring them back." Tanya nodded. "Grin stay with her. We'll call if we need more support."

"Alright let's get our family back!" Nosedive cheered.

Wildwing, Duke, and Dive used the ropes to drop down silently. They made their way into the compound, careful not to trip up any alarms. Duke lead the way since this was his particular field. They came across the laboratory and found the cryo chambers that they used on Mallory. _"What has he been doing to her?"_ Wildwing thought as they continued on.

They came to another room that was strange it was empty except for this wooden dome structure that was coming out of the floor, standing five feet tall. It was an odd setup but Duke and Wildwing didn't think anything of it. They started moving on to the next room but Nosedive's curiosity got the better of him. Sneaking over he peaked in but was unable to see down to the bottom. Climbing up it he finally made it to the top to looked down into it, only to freeze... There she was with her child sleeping on her bed. He looked up at where his brother and Duke had gone and didn't see them. "Crap." He thought. Tapping on the glass he tried to get her attention.

…..

Mallory twitched hearing a tapping sound in her sleep. "What was that?" Opening her eyes and searching the room, she found nothing out of place. Laying her head back down, she planned to go back to sleep until she heard her name.

"Mallory." Came a low whisper. Standing up and looking around again she didn't see anyone. "Up here." It whispered. She looked up to find a blond duck staring down at her from the ceiling.

" _I know this duck. He is one of my teammates that Pertorius is trying to make me forget."_ She thought. Silently she climbed up the side of the beams and he crawled down a bit so she didn't have to go to high. Once she was face to face with him, she could remember some things about him. Like he loved pizza and he had a great slap shot.

"What's your name?" She asked making the young duck deflate in his excitement. "Pertorius is trying to make me forget my teammates. His been trying to erase you all slowly but I've been fighting him. I know you, I know your my teammate but I can't remember you name." She confessed.

He nodded. "It's Nosedive Flashblade." Mallory blinked up at him. Flashblade... that name was very important to her. "Wildwing's here." Now she knew this name was important, her heart started racing at hearing it. "Mal, Wildwing is the father of your child. I'm his brother." It clicked into place and she smiled, laughing a little.

"I knew it! Your finally here!" She said. Happy that she was going to be free.

"Okay stay here. I'm gonna grab Wing and Duke. Be right back." He crawled off the dome and went the way he saw his brother and Duke go. Mallory waited and watched. _"Yeah I'll just wait here."_ She thought a little sarcastically. Hoping he would come back with the others soon.

Nosedive searched the halls. "Oh man! Where could they have gone?" He whispered to himself about to go around another corner when his shoulder was grabbed. Yanked back he found his brother glaring at him. "Where did you go? We're supposed to stick together." Wildwing whispered harshly.

"Bro I found her."

Wildwing's eyes widened at that. Duke was behind him and leaned in waiting to hear more. "She's back in the room with that wooden dome. It's her cell dude." Wildwing nodded and they made their way back there. Taking him to the spot he was before he found she wasn't there anymore. Climbing to the top Nosedive saw her pacing the room. He tapped on the glass again and Mallory looked up. Waving her to come back and got down again as she made her way up.

Wildwing watched anxiously as a peach feathered hand came into view, followed by red hair and those beautiful green eyes. She looked through the bars and Wildwing couldn't help the relief that filled him at that moment. She watched him a second and smiled. "Mallory." He said her name.

"Wildwing." She said staring at him. Looking over his shoulder she found another one of her teammates smiling at her. He looked sad but happy at the same time. "Hey Duke."

"Hey Mal Mal." He said. Seeing them was bring back memories rapidly. She could remember most things about them now.

Wildwing so desperately wanted to take her into his arms. He went to reach his hands in but he bars were too small, he couldn't get through them. Seeing this she reached her slender hand and arm through to touch his face. He placed his hand over her's and rubbed his beak over it, placing a sweet kissed on her palm.

They were all broken out of there tender moment when the door below was being unlocked. Mallory gasped and started making her way down. "Mal where you goin?" Duke asking Wildwing was almost panicked to see her disappear from view. "Shh." She hushed them as she got to the ground, running to the bed she grabbed Estelle and held her close, surprising Estelle and waking her abruptly. The others couldn't see Mallory from this view anymore but they could hear the ducklings unhappy noises about being woken up from a nap.

The door finally opened and again Pertorius let himself in with his robots following close behind. Slore came in after, looking beat up today. "Mallory I trust you won't fight today." Slore sniffed the air, smelling others were here he looked up at where the ducks were hiding and looked back at Mallory. She gave him a pleading look to not say anything. He just glanced back up but didn't speak.

"If your going to hurt my baby then of course you nit wit."

"Your baby wasn't hurt."

"SHE WAS HURT BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ROBOT BRUISED HER ARM!" She yelled angrily.

They guys climbed the dome quietly to see what was happening, peaking in from the top. Mallory backed away keeping her baby hidden from Pertorius's sight.

Mallory trying to think of a way to get out of this didn't realize that the drones were coming up behind her. They grabbed her shoulders harshly and wrestled Estelle from her hold."NO!" She yelled as she was held in place, Estelle wailed at being taken from her mothers hands.

Wildwing saw red. _"How dare he take my child from it's mother's arms!"_ He was livid and Duke and Nosedive fought with Wildwing to keep him silent and from rushing in to attack Pertorius.This was harder then expected, Wildwing was strong. Mallory yelled and kicked at the drones while Wildwing fought to get down there.

Estelle's screams grew louder and Mallory fought. "STOP IT !YOUR HURTING HER!" She yelled at the robot. Wildwing froze. _"I have a little girl."_ He thought. _"And their HURTING HER!"_ When Duke and Nosedive heard this they got up off of Wildwing intending to break the glass above and jump in there. Those robots were hurting the duckling. Fuck stealth.

They were about to break in when the Slore grabbed the duckling from the robots harsh hands and cut it's head off. Cradling Estelle to his chest protectively. They guys froze seeing this. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SLORE!" Pertorius grabbed his crop out and started smacking Slore with it again. Slore curled in on himself keeping Estelle away from the danger of the whip by curling around her. She whimpered in his hold but stopped crying. Slore just sat in a ball while Pertorius whipped his back open.

"STOP IT!" Mallory yelled. "YOU BALD BASTARD! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" But Pertorius kept going. The three ducks watched as Slore took a beating to protect Wildwing's and Mallory's baby. The poor creature just whimpered under the onslaught of abuse. Mallory tired everything to get loose but just couldn't. Finally Pertorius stopped beating the poor creature's back open to hold his hand out to him. "Slore give me the baby."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY!" Mallory yelled, her feisty temperament coming through some more with the swear words she was unleashing on Pertorius but this all went ignored by him.

"I mean it Slore. Your punishment will be less sever if you give me the baby." Slore just shook his head no. Pertorius pulled out a taser and hit the large beast in the spin. Making him fall to his side, Estelle still clutched gently to his chest. Estelle cried hard grabbing onto Slore's chest feathers. He was unable to move as a drone grabbed Estelle from his shaking hand. It handed Estelle to Pertorius, who handled the duckling like a sack of potatoes, tucking her under his arm and walking out with Mallory being dragged behind him. Seeing this Wildwing knew he was going to have to used every ounce of his strength not to kill this man. He glanced over at poor Slore curled up on the ground whimpering, the poor beast had taken a horrible beating. One that it didn't have to take but did because it cared for Mallory and the his baby girl.

"Wildwing, we need to get the others." Duke said.

Nosedive nodded . "Yeah bro. We're gonna need Grin." Wildwing agreed, seeing Slore protect his baby made him freeze and think about what he was doing. If he had jumped in like that Mallory and his child would have been caught in the cross hairs. He had to be more careful.

Opening his com he told Grin to meet them outside. Getting back out there took some time but they were able to do it without getting caught. Once they met up, they made their way to the lab that they had come across when they first arrived.

Mallory was already back in the cryostasis chamber by the time they got back. A large sack of blood was off to the side. Blood that they had taken from her. Her hair floated around her making her look angelic despite the horrible machine she was in. Wildwing looked around to find his baby laying on a metal table, crying for her mother.

"The final part will be completed soon. I will dissect that child to get it's pure DNA and continue my research. I will complete and succeed in what I failed to do with Slore!" He said to himself.

Slore who was curled in a corner looked up at Pertorius when he finished speaking. Pertorius was going to hurt Estelle and Mallory. "Once I have completed my experiments she can join her child. I'll dissect her too." He laughed looking up at Mallory in her chamber. Estelle was wailing now, reaching with little hands for her mother. Pertorius turned to the robots. "Prepare the child's chamber."

All the male ducks of the team were more then ready to attack. Hearing his ugly plans, they wanted to beat this guy senseless but Estelle was still in danger. Wildwing was trying to figure out his options when he looked over at Slore to see the beast staring at him... Slore was the answer to his predicament.

Wildwing pointed to Estelle and Slore looked at her then him. Wildwing pointed at her again and then point at him. Using his hands he made and cradling motion. Slore seemed to understand and slowly stood up, walking carefully over to her he grabbed Estelle and started walking to a corner. Pertorius didn't notice at first but when he did he yelled at Slore. "Slore! Hand me that brat!" Slore didn't even turn to look at him. A deep 'NO' rumbled from his chest and Slore run to a corner, curling around Estelle.

"You stupi-" But Pertorius was cut off as the ducks attacked, shooting down the drones and destroying the lab. Pertorius watched in horror as the ducks came to take back his prize experiments. "NO!" He yelled standing in front of Mallory's cryo chamber. "They are mine!" He said turning and hugging himself to the glass.

Wildwing marched forward, furious. He grabbed Pertorius and punched him in the face several times while other ducks watched on. Feeling un-remorseful for Pertorius. Grin and Nosedive looked over at Slore who was still crouched on the floor. Walking up to him Grin put his large hand of the beasts shoulder. "It is safe now my friend."

Slore looked over his shoulder at Grin and slowly stood up, turning around with Estelle in his one hand. Nosedive got a good look at his niece for the first time and she was a beautiful baby. The perfect mix of this brother and Mal. Her big brown eyes looked up a him in wonder, still watery from crying, her long eyelashes curled up to touch her brow. They stared at each other a moment and then she chirped at him.

Tears came to his eyes from seeing her for the first time. He wiped them away and Grin placed a hand on his back. "Grin look at her. She beautiful. She perfect." He said smiling at her. Grin nodded, agreeing with Nosedive. "A heavenly creature to behold my friend."

Wildwing was now done beating Pertorius senseless. He threw the bald human to the floor, harshly. Looking up at Mallory he placed his large hands on the cyrostasis chamber. "Mallory." He called but she didn't respond. Opening his com he called Tanya. "Tanya can you get down here?" He asked as Duke looked over the control panel. "Yeah we're definitely gonna need Tanya." He said rubbing his chipped beak.

"I'm guessing that the robots are all des- des- ah taken care of?" She asked over the com.

"Yeah. Can you land on the roof?" Wildwing questioned.

"Yeah give me one second." The ducks waited until they heard the heavy Aerowing land on a large part of the castle roof, causing it to shake and shift a little but it finally settled and Tanya made her way down to the lab.

Seeing the chamber she realized how complex it was. "Oh wow. This is gonna take a moment." She typed away, pressing buttons and pulling levers that Wildwing and Duke didn't understand. Looking around the room he spotted Nosedive with Grin, standing in front of Slore. Nosedive was rocking what he assumed was his duckling in his arms. Feeling his chest tighten he made his way over to Dive. Wanting to see his duckling. Nosedive turned to him with teary eyes and Wildwing felt his heart jump into his throat, his eye's started watering thinking something had happened to his duckling, until Nosedive smile. "Bro she the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Turning around he showed Wildwing his baby girl.

The air was sucked out of his chest. The eyes staring at him were his own only they were on a little bundle of joy. She was the perfect mix of Mallory and himself. She looked at him but she didn't giggle like she did with Nosedive. If anything she seemed confused. Wildwing took off his mask to see his child with his own eyes and Estelle's eyes seem to light up once his face was revealed. She reached her chubby little hands out to him, chirping and beeping. Instinctively she recognized her father. Her chirps became more rhythmic and Wildwing thought for a moment that she was singing to him. He took her carefully from Nosedive's hands, bringing her up to his face and nuzzled her tiny beak with his. She giggled and grabbed onto his face. Tears came to Wildwing's eyes from his first interaction with his duckling. "She's perfect." He whispered. He kissed her small head and Estelle chirped happily. Squirming around excitedly in her fathers large hands.

Duke walked up to see the duckling and smiled down at her as she laughed and touched her father's face. She was the prettiest little duckling he had ever seen and Duke had seen his fair share back on Puckworld.

Wildwing just stared at her, his little girl. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was or that she was his. Seeing Wildwing's love struck expression, Duke laughed. He knew Wildwing would be a good dad and Nosedive a good uncle. Mal would be a great mom if only they could get her out of that cryostasis chamber that Tanya was still working on.

"AH HA!" Yelled Tanya catching everyone's attention. "I finally got it!" She pulled at the final lever and all of the green liquid drained from the chamber. Once that was done she opened the large door, pulled the needles out of Mallory's arms, and removed the breathing apparatus from her face. Now that the needles weren't in her arms anymore feeding her sedatives she blinked her eyes awake. Seeing the blond duck in front of her Mallory tried to put a name to her face until the question was answered for her. "Tanya! Is she okay?" Wildwing asked, handing Nosedive his child. He helped Tanya pulled Mallory out of the chamber.

Wrapping her arms around Wildwing's neck while he picked her up and carried her bridal style over to a table. Tanya checked her eyes and vitals. She grabbed the blood bag that belonged to Mallory and then took some from her arm to see the differences. Meanwhile Wildwing walked over to Pertorius's unconscious form and threw him in the cryostasis chamber. Punching the button he closed it, locking the bald bastard inside. Turning to look at his team he saw Slore standing next to Grin who was treating the beast's wounds. "There my friend all better." Slore bocked and squealed.

Wondering what they should do with Slore, Wildwing walked over to talk to him. Slore watched him approach nervously. "Thank you for what you did for my child Slore. She would have been caught in the cross fire if you hadn't" Slore just nodded. "Slore I'm not sure what you would want to do but your more then welcome to come with us if you want." Slore shook his head.

"Here... is home." Slore rumbled. Wildwing nodded.

"Can Slore say.. bye."

"Of course Slore." The brown feathered creature walked up to Estelle in Nosedive's arms. He put his finger in Estelle's face. Nosedive watched curiously as Estelle grabbed Slore's finger. "Coochy Coochy coo." He rumbled and Estelle giggled. Wildwing watched stunned as the big beast that had threaten their lives before, cooed at his daughter.

"Who would have thought that Slore was a good guy." Said Duke.

"I can feeling his energy. He has a warm soul." Grin answered.

Tanya was finally done examining Mallory. She checked the blood and found that every time Mallory entered the chamber, she was given something to repress memories and something else that she didn't recognized, whatever it was supposed to do it didn't work. "Mallory do you remember everyone?"

"Yes and no. I know you but I can't remember bits and pieces of our past. For the longest time I couldn't remember your faces until I saw Nosedive's. Then after seeing Wildwing's and Dukes, more memories started coming back to me. It's weird, I know what happened but it doesn't feel like these memories are mine." She finished as Wildwing came to her side and took her hand.

Slore followed after him. "Slore! Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded. "Slore stay... here." She looked at him oddly. "Why would you want to stay here?"

"This is... home."

Mallory looked at him sadly. "I'll miss you. I know Estelle will too." She said not realizing that Wildwing and the others didn't know the duckling's name. Slore nodded. "You come... visit.. when you want." He rumbled. Mallory nodded. "We will. Thank you Slore."

"Estelle." Wildwing whispered looking at her in his brothers arms.

"A good name. It is a celestial name for star." Stated Grin.

Wildwing took Estelle from Nosedive's arms again. "Estelle Flashblade. My little star... Perfect." He said carrying her over to Mallory, who watched him hold his child with loving eyes.

"Mallory, you did so good. She most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Wildwing looked at Mallory like she was the sun to his never ending night. She nodded. "We did good." She said holding her arms out. Wildwing placed Estelle in Mallory's arms again and watch for the first time as his two females reunited. Mallory nuzzled and hummed to Estelle, who chirped and beeped back to her. Singing to her mother and putting her little hands on her mother's face.

"Tanya, is the affects long lasting." If it was then baldy was as good as dead.

Tanya shook her head in the negative. "No it's not. After being off of those drugs for twenty four hours, Mallory should be back to normal." Tanya said, wrapping a blanket around Mallory's shoulders. Mallory smiled at her and nodded.

Tanya finally got a look at the new duckling. She giggled seeing her stared. "Awe look at that little beak." She said gently rubbing Estelle's forehead. Estelle grabbed her finger and giggled making Tanya and Mallory both giggle. Soon Estelle was stretching her little mouth in a yawn and she let go of Tanya's finger to rub her eyes. "Looks like it's time for a nap." Said Tanya. Mallory nodded. "She sleeps a lot."

"Well then let's get you both home." Wildwing said, picking Mallory up while she held on to Estelle. He kissed Mallory on the mouth and Estelle on her little head.

"Yo what about him?" Nosedive pointed to Pertorius. Thinking about it for a moment, Wildwing had an idea. On their way home they dropped Pertorius off with General Doug McLean, who was only too happy to escort him off to military prison for the rest of his life.

…..

One month back and Estelle was the heart and soul of the team now. Everyone wanted to play with her and teach her. She was 7 months old and already she had her father wrapped around her finger. Wildwing was a doting father and Mallory fantastic mother. Seventy two hours after being back all of the drugs were out of Mallory's system and her memories no longer hazy.

She was back to her old self now but when she was around Estelle the hardened military duck melted away into a soothing nurturing mother. Motherhood had suited Mallory beautifully, she had a glow about her. One that left Wildwing breathless, especially when he would find her holding their duckling. Rocking her back and forth in her arms and singing to the little red head in her arms. Estelle would always sing back to her mother. It was crazy in a way, somehow she just knew when her father was near. She'd turn her head and chirp for him to hold her. Wildwing couldn't have been happier and held Estelle as much as possible. For a while Mallory didn't play in any hockey games because she wasn't ready to leave Estelle yet. Wildwing was only too happy to oblige that but soon that would have to change and they would need to find a suitable baby sitter... not Phil. They also visited Slore whenever they could, he was happy now that he had the big castle to himself.

At two years old Estelle was running around getting into all kinds of trouble. It turns out she was just like Mallory when she was younger. Mallory would run into her fathers office and jump around it, on his sofa, on his desk, anywhere that had a surface really. She just looked like this little blur of big red curly hair that bounced everywhere. Her father of course found it adorable but her mother found it frustrating. Mallory had no doubt that her daughter would be the same way.

Mallory laughed seeing Wildwing chasing after Estelle trying to get her to put her clothes on. This girl loved to take her clothes off but that was not a trait of Mallory's from when she was younger. Apparently this one came from her father. Finally catching the little bundle of joy, Wildwing had her dressed and ready to go to dinner.

Finally able to get dressed himself Wildwing walked out to find Mallory putting on her makeup. "Well I'm all ready."

Mallory turned to look at him. "You look very handsome." She smiled. Going back to her make up, Estelle was stilling on the bed smiling at her father. "Daddy handsome." She clapped her hands. Wildwing laughed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you sweetie. You look very beautiful." She giggled hugging her teddy bear. Wildwing turned away to straighten himself in the mirror for a second, then turned around to find Estelle was gone.

"Uhhhh.. where did she go?" Mallory turned to look at Estelle and was shocked to find her gone.

"Weren't you watching her?" She stood up looking around.

"I turned away for a second!" He defended. Looking around on the floor.

"DADDY CATCH ME!" Estelle called from above the doorway. Mallory and Wildwing looked up to find Estelle had some how climbed up to the ledge twenty feet in the air. She spread her arms and jumped off of the ledge!

"AHHH!" Both Mallory and Wildwing screamed at the same time. Thank the stars Wildwing was a great goalie, he dove over furniture and catch their daughter in his hands before she could hit the floor. "YAAH! THAT WAS FUN!"

Mallory fell backwards onto the bed, hearth pounding. While Wildwing scolded their daughter about jumping from high places. She didn't seem to care though, she just smiled and grabbed at her father's beak.

This was definitely a trait where all the blame falls on Mallory. She used to do the same thing to her father when she was young. Oh raising this one would be interesting.

…..

Fin


End file.
